Cassie Alexander
Cassie Alexander — Author and Nurse Website Cassie Alexander | Urban Fantasy Author. Registered Nurse. Fond of Blood. Genres Urban Fantasy / Erotica (new) About the Author ❖ Cassie Alexander is an author and a registered nurse and author of the Edie Spence urban fantasy series, beginning with Nightshifted, Moonshifted, Shapeshifted, Deadshifted, and Bloodshifted. She’s also writing erotica now — her first book, The House, is currently available on Amazon. Her books are also available in Germany, the Republic of Czech, and France. She likes alchemy, blood, and science, in that order, and is your general all around nerd, with an emphasis on medical oddities and horror films. ~ About & Contact | Cassie Alexander ❖ Cassie Alexander is an author and a registered nurse and author of the Edie Spence urban fantasy series, beginning with Nightshifted and continuing with Moonshifted, Shapeshifted, Deadshifted, and Bloodshifted (7/1). Her latest project is The House, a sexually explicit erotic adventure novel that lets you choose your path. It is the first in the Tales from the House Series and releases June 1, 2014. Her next book after that, is The Haunted, the first in her Sleeping with Monsters series, which'll be released on July 1, 2014. She likes alchemy, blood, and science, in that order, and is your general all around nerd, with an emphasis on medical oddities and horror films. ~ Goodreads | Cassie Alexander Trademark Style Series To expand the table, right-press on a row of the table or (Control-press on a Mac)—choose add row. Genre Key: ‘’’UF’’’=Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Rom-UF’’’=Romantic Urban Fantasy, ‘’’PNR’’’=Paranormal Romance, ‘’’YA‘’’=Young Adult, ‘’’YA-UF‘’’=Young Adult Urban Fantasy, ‘’’Noir-UF’’’=Noir Urban Fantasy, ‘’’UF-SciFi‘’’=Urban Fantasy/Sci-Fi, ‘’’UF-Hor‘’’=Urban Fantasy-Horror, ‘’’PA-UF’’’=Post-Apocalyptic-UF, ‘’’Dys‘’’=Dystopian, ‘’’Mil-UF‘’’=Military-Urban Fantasy, ‘’’SP’’’=Steampunk Other Writings Anthologies: Novels, etc: * The House (June 2nd 2014) ~ ebook (Erotica) * The Haunted (July 14th 2014) ~ ebook (Sleeping with Monsters, #1) (Erotica) * The Hunted (September 1st 2014) ~ ebook (Erotica) Freebies: Cover Artists Aleta Rafton Publishing Information Publishers: St. Martin's Press * Author Page: Awards Quotes Goodreads | Cassie Alexander Quotes (Author of Nightshifted) : “I’d always wanted to think that love could heal anything. But I realized lying there, eyes closed, listening to Asher breathe, that really love is what happens when you find out that it can’t.” ― Cassie Alexander, Deadshifted Trivia External References Bibliography / Books: * Cassie Alexander: Urban Fantasy Author. Registered Nurse. Fond of Blood. * Cassie Alexander ~ FF * Cassie Alexander - Summary Bibliography ~ ISFdb * Cassie Alexander Author Page ~ Shelfari * Cassie Alexander | LibraryThing ~ LibraryThing Series Pages: * Edie Spence series by Cassie Alexander ~ Goodreads * Edie Spence Series ~ Shelfari * Edie Spence - Series Bibliography ~ ISFdb * FictFact - Edie Spence series by Cassie Alexander ~ Fictfact Reviews: *Review: Nightshifted $1 by Cassie Alexander | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: Moonshifted #2 by Cassie Alexander | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: Shapeshifted #3 (Edie Spence,#3) | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: Deadshifted4 # (Edie Spence, #4) | All Things Urban Fantasy *Review: Moonshifted by Cassie Alexander (Edie Spence #2) | Vampire Book Club *Cassie Alexander | RT Book Reviews - all books *[http://cassiealexander.com/interviews/ Reviews List - all books, all reviews | Cassie Alexander] Interviews: * Stellar Four: Interview with Author (and Nurse!) Cassie Alexander *** *The Nocturnal Library: Interview with Cassie Alexander, author of Nightshifted *Interview: Cassie Alexander, author of Nightshifted | My Bookish Ways *The Reading Fish: Blogger Birthday Bash: Interview-Cassie Alexander + Giveaway! *The Qwillery: Interview with Cassie Alexander - May 22, 2012 *The Qwillery: Interview with Cassie Alexander - Dec 19, 2013 *Bookish: Release Day Promo: Interview - Cassie Alexander, Edie Spence series *Between dreams and reality | Interview ~ Cassie Alexander + Concours Author: *Cassie Alexander: Urban Fantasy Author. Registered Nurse. Fond of Blood. *Cassie Alexander (Author of Nightshifted) ~ Goodreads *Cassie Alexander | Authors | Macmillan Community and Fan Sites: *Cassie Alexander - Edie Spence Series - Forum *Cassie Alexander - Live Journal *Cassie Alexander - FB *Cassie Alexander (CassieY4) on Twitter See Also * 2014 UF Release Schedule * List of Vampires of Urban Fantasy * List of UF Anthologies — UF Anthologies * List of PNR Anthologies and Collections— Single Author Collections and PNR Anthologies * List of Cover Artists * Urban Fantasy Links Gallery of Book Covers Nightshifted (Edie Spence -1).jpg|1. Nightshifted (2012— Edie Spence series) by Cassie Alexander—Art: Aleta Rafton|link=https://www.goodreads.com/series/72739-edie-spence Moonshifted (Edie Spence #2) by Cassie Alexander.jpg|2. Moonshifted (2012—Edie Spence series) by Cassie Alexander—Art: Aleta Rafton|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/13539457-moonshifted Shapeshifted (Edie Spence #3) by Cassie Alexander.jpg|3. Shapeshifted (2013—Edie Spence series) by Cassie Alexander—Art: Aleta Rafton|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/15831550-shapeshifted Deadshifted (Edie Spence #4) by Cassie Alexander.jpg|4. Deadshifted (2013—Edie Spence series) by Cassie Alexander—Art: Aleta Rafton|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17376132-deadshifted Bloodshifted (Edie Spence #5) by Cassie Alexander.jpg|5. Bloodshifted (July 1st 2014— Edie Spence series) by Cassie Alexander—Art: Aleta Rafton|link=https://www.goodreads.com/book/show/17566943-bloodshifted Category:Authors